


Someone to hold me

by Randomosity



Series: Kruberzpyre Knight Captain [1]
Category: Vermintide, Warhammer Fantasy, Warhammer: Vermintide
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, First Time Bottoming, I blame tumblr for this, I posted this days ago and I’m still in a panic, I really hope you like it, M/M, Neck Kissing, On today’s list of things I’ll regret in the near future, an old gay and a slightly younger gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomosity/pseuds/Randomosity
Summary: “This... This course of action is inadvisable, Kruber.”“I don’t care, sir.”With the Uprising in Ubersriek truly beginning to take its toll, and it’s end nowhere in sight, some find comfort at the bottom of a glass or in the company of good friends.Others find it in the arms of another, reluctant as some may be to fall to such bawdy alternatives with their current options.





	Someone to hold me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KingMeghren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingMeghren/gifts).



Months of padding around after him like an old dog, wanting for attention from a much younger, much kinder man. Now that he has him, he feels wrong, like he’s somehow robbing Kruber of a reasonable partner by not fighting him on this. 

They’re all stressed and traumatized, no one can relax with the Skaven threat abound, but this is no way to soothe ones mind nor ease the growing tension within the Inn’s warded walls. Sargent and superior officer are not meant to mingle in such a way, as eager as he is to lay his hands on him, he resists the urge and voices what he knows to be true.

There is work to be done, important things to be finished. As much as he wants to shut his mouth and welcome it, Kruber must first be aware, this is a two man decision sure to end in regret tomorrow morning.

“This... “ He pauses, mouth dry and palms sweating beneath the cover of his gloves. It’s rare for him to be at a loss for words, distracted instead by the large hand cupping his cheek, fingers tracing the line of his jaw while rough lips meet his own.

He leans into that kiss, giving chase when those lips leave his before straightening sharply.

“This course of action is inadvisable, Kruber.” He says catching himself, trying to regain a confident, commanding tone despite how light and breathy his voice has become.

“I don’t care, sir.” Markus rumbles pressing another kiss to his thin lips, silencing him, if only momentarily. Victor leans into it again, resting a hand on his forearm and another on his shoulder as he’s pulled in at the waist.

When they part again Markus doesn’t pull away, instead drawing a line of kisses down the side of his face, from the corner of his mouth to the edge of his jaw. 

He turns his head away, to him he’s distancing himself from that mouth of his, so that maybe he can get a few words in. He finds Kruber is following a far more creative line of thought. “This is folly, we should be focusing on the...”

He doesn’t finish the sentence, gasping as he nips at his throat, teeth against his skin. He tightens his grip on his waist and pulls him closer, fiddling with the many buckles about his waist and chest.

Even through several layers of fabric and mail, Victor could feel the warmth of Markus’s body as he stepped close and began carefully unhooking the buttons of his coat. His fingers, thick and calloused with work and wear, are surprisingly delicate in their work as they pop each fastening easily from its corresponding loop. 

As each button is released, Markus presses a damp kiss to each bit of his offered neck, sending waves of warmth through Victors’s body to pool deep in his stomach.

Finally, the coat falls from his shoulders, the dark leather pooling at his feet, revealing little more of his skin than before, Markus’s hands slipping under the shirt of mail and tunic he wears beneath. 

Markus pulls at his arms and drapes them around his own neck, exposing Victor’s sides to his hungry, curious touch and pressing his erection flush with Victor’s own. Markus cups his chest where he can trace the outline of his ribs through his shirts, slowly guiding his hands across Victor's flat stomach, and further down to where his erection tents the thick leather of his breeches. Markus teasingly palms the head of it, chuckling as the man’s hips lurch at the sudden attention before dragging his fingers back up Victor’s sides and to the ties of his undershirt.

It took several long moments to free him of three layers of cloth, which Markus dragged out even further, kissing and licking at each bit of skin he revealed. The fabric seemed reluctant to release Victor from its confines, even with Markus’s attentions as he helped him pull it off over his head.

Kruber traced the red marks left by belts and straps done up too tightly, first with his fingertips, then with his mouth. Victor's knees nearly buckled at the tenderness, even as his cock throbs with want. Bumps are starting to rise along his chest and arms, skin tingling at the nip of cool air.

Markus undid the buckle at his waist, pulling it sharply from its loops and letting it clatter to the floor with its partners, leaving him to drag his trousers and his breeches down to his ankles.

He whistles, watching his bared cock bounce up against his stomach almost the instant it’s free. He trails his hand up between his thighs as he rises, fingers teasingly light upon his skin.

Victor swallowed thickly, voice stolen by the slow, reverent undressing. Uncertain and thrown off-balance by both the hungry look in the Sergeants eyes and the contrast of his nudity to Markus in his chest-plate and under shirt, reaching to undo the buckles of his armor. Markus catches his hands and stops him, herding Victor toward his little bed in the corner. 

“I want to get a look at you first,” he says, and Victor allows himself be seated down onto the sagging mattress. 

“You are a sight, Sir,” he said, dragging his fingers down Victor's nearly hairless chest to pinch a flat nipple. He gasped, and Markus chuckled. “Are these sensitive?” Victor bit his bottom lip and nodded. “How far d’you think you’d get, just teasing these?”

His stomach clenched, the image of Markus sucking and playing with his nipples until he couldn’t control himself rose sharply in his mind, an image that deigned to hang at the front of his mind to taunt him and his rising arousal. “I... I don’t know,” he managed, his voice breaking. “Perhaps another time?”

Markus leaned down and licked the nipple he’d pinched, his breath hot on Victor’s bare skin. 

“I think we should. But tonight…” He trailed off and nudged Victor’s legs apart, cupping his balls in one hand before sliding a finger further back. Markus met Victor’s gaze, a question in his eyes. “I’d like to fuck you,” he murmured, voice a delicious rumble.

He had to squeeze his eyes shut at the filthy word, and the thoughts it elicited. He could almost feel Kruber’s big, thick cock splitting him open, heated skins flush with his, his gifted physique driving his pleasure. 

“Please,” he gasped, opening his eyes to find Markus staring down at him, mouth gaping open. “I want you to.”

Cursing, Kruber steps away and begins stripping out of his clothes as though they’d been set alight, tossing chest-plate, gambeson, and shirt into a heap on the floor before struggling with the falls of his breeches. 

He swore again when he realized he still had on his boots, whilst Victor takes the opportunity to scoot up toward the headboard and observe his companion.

His broad chest is covered with a thick mat of dark, springy curls, and his arms were thickly muscled, more a laborer’s form than any he’d met so intimately before. Scars littered his sun-bronzed skin, Victor eyeing one particularly jagged slash across his left pectoral. His stomach wasn’t quite flat, and that, more so than the scars, made him look more like a human, and less like a fantasy imagined during an erotic fever dream.

He finally escapes from his breeches, letting his cock spring free, and Victor finally got a good look at it. It was longer than his own, if only slightly, deliciously thick and drooping heavily despite the strain to stand upright. The trail of hair that narrowed over his stomach continued into a dark nest at the base and sprinkled over two large, heavy testicles.

“Oh, oh my,” Victor whispers, mainly to himself, sitting up just a little bit straighter.

Markus grinned and climbed onto the bed, prowling toward Victor on his hands and knees until he caged him under his body. 

“You look good like this,” he purrs, leaning down to run his nose up the side of Victor’s neck. He brought his mouth down and smashed it against his, making up for the artfulness of his kiss with passion to spare. 

Victor arched up, bracing his feet against the bed to get enough leverage to rub his erection against Kruber’s. It was only when they were both desperate for air that they broke the kiss, Victor falling weakly back against the pillow while Markus kissed his way down his body. He buried his fingers in Markus’s thick hair, his name sweet on his tongue 

Markus groaned himself, nipping easily at Victor’s skin. “I could spend the whole night doing this.” He purred, chuckling at Victor’s muted whimper at the mere suggestion of a night of teasing and nothing more. “Not this time, though. This time…” He trailed off and crawled back up to kiss his lips. “This time I want to fuck you.”

Victor swore under his breath, listening to Markus chuckle as he slid off the bed momentarily and leaned across to his desk to grab a small bottle Victor had quite promptly forgotten since the beginning of their tryst. He’s surprised to have forgotten it, considering the flask of oil is his.

“Turn over for me?”

Victor can’t roll onto his stomach quick enough, letting Markus position him with his ass propped up in the air like a wench. A slick finger probes at his entrance for a moment before continuing down to drip oil on his perineum. Victor whimpered and pressed back, spreading his thighs even further. “Please,” he whispers into the bedding.

Markus chuckles, and his fingers returned to Victor’s hole. “Greedy,” he murmured, pushing his forefinger in up to the first knuckle. He tensed at the intrusion, and gasped at the small bite of pain as his muscles stretched.

Markus paused, and Victor could hear him rearrange himself, leaning forward to kiss the small of of back. “Have you not done this before, love?”

“I—” Victor swallows harshly. “No,” he admitted, shoving his face into the pillow to hide his embarrassment. He tensed as he felt Markus’s finger slide out. “I want to!” he said, pushing up on his hands.

Markus groans and pulled Victor up onto his knees, using a dry hand to turn his head to the side to kiss him almost violently while the slick one wrapped around Victor’s cock. “Virgin,” he hums, biting at Victor’s lip. “I am the luckiest man in this inn.”

Victor kisses him back, putting all his relief and arousal into the action. They part with a wet pop, long before he’s well and done, and he snaps at him. “Are you just going to talk about it, or are you going to do something?”

With a possessive growl, he pulls at Victor’s shoulders and pushes him back down, forcing him to roll onto his back. Victor bites his lip to keep from crying out as his hole stretched around the thickness of one finger, and then two. 

“I’m going to bugger you until you scream, Victor Saltzpyre, and then when you’ve come around my cock, I’m going to make you come again and again, until the only word you can remember is my name.”

Victor whimpered as the two fingers inside him became three, and one brushed up against something that shot a hot spike of pleasure rocketing through his body like a bolt of lightning. He turned his head bit his knuckles to keep from crying out as Markus continued to fuck him with his fingers, rubbing up against that spot every few strokes, just enough to keep him on edge but not enough to tip him over. He arched and gasped at Kruber’s touch, every brush of that place inside him has his eyes rolling back in his skull. “Markus, I need, I need—”

“Shhh, love, I’ll give you what you need,” Markus answers, pulling his fingers out and leaving Victor’s hole empty and wanting. Before he can complain, he replaced his fingers with his cock, the blunt head forcing its way past the first ring of muscle. 

Victor tensed again, the pain more intense than before, and Markus leaned over, his cock just barely inside, reaching down to wrap his hand around Victor’s cock. He stroked it back to full hardness—He hadn’t even noticed it had wilted—and soon he was moaning in pleasure rather than in pain.

Markus’s thrusts were short and slowly, filling Victor up a little bit at a time, until he was fully seated. He leaned forward, kissing his neck and the underside of his chin, hands squeezing his hip as he pressed soft kisses to the sides of his neck. “Good?”

‘Good’ didn’t describe the sensation of being filled and surrounded that he was experiencing, but he couldn’t find the words to say so. Instead he only nodded, pushing back into Kruber’s hips, silently begging for more. Markus draws back just enough to have space to thrust in, forcing Victor’s prick forward into his slick hand as he mouthed at his neck. 

Pleasure is beginning to build deep in Victor’s stomach, spiraling higher each time the head of Markus’s cock brushed up against that magical little place inside him. He arched off the bed and crossed his calves behind the man’s hips, squeezing his eyes tightly shut as he tried to stave off his impending orgasm and drag out the pleasure, but Kruber is relentless, fucking him steadily through until he couldn’t help but spill onto his stomach and the rough coverlet neath them with a soft cry.

Markus didn’t withdraw when he came; instead he released Victor’s cock and dug his fingers into his hips, holding him in place for faster and more powerful thrusts. Each pump of Markus’s hips lurched Victor forward on the bed, his oversensitive cock bobbing betwixt his legs. 

“You’re so tight,” he groaned, his kisses turning to nips and bites as he chased his own orgasm. “If Morr took me now, I’d die a happy man.”

“If you die now, we can’t do this again,” Victor shot back between gasps, his orgasm addled brain slowly beginning to recover from the fuzz of bliss. 

His prick twitched rather valiantly as Markus dragged over spot deep in his body, a last attempt to harden as Kruber has away with him, though he lacks the stamina to actually go another round. He’s spent. “I would be disappointed if that were the case.”

A wordless groan was his only answer as Markus’s rhythm faltered and he came, filling Victor’s insides with liquid warmth. His significant weight bore him down to the bed as his arms failed to hold him up, his cock still twitching, his body like a living blanket. He mumbled an apology against Victor’s chest for crushing him, but didn’t move for a long moment, finally rolling off and leaving him dripping and empty.

Victor rolled onto his side and sat up awkwardly, looking down at the Sargent, his skin flushed with pleasure, his dark hair damp with sweat. Kruber grinned dopily up at him, his dark eyes familiar and welcoming like a warm summer’s day. 

He puts and arm out towards him and mutters, “Come here.”

Heart full, Victor tucks himself up along Markus’s side, using his hard chest as a pillow. Kruber curls an arm around him, pulling him closer, Victor tucking a leg around the man’s thigh.

“Today did not turn out quite how I expected when I woke this morning.” He says softly, blearily toying with the hair on his chest as they lay together.

“Neither did mine,” Markus says, voice rumbling through his chest. “Turned out much better.”


End file.
